


30 Days - Simple

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [26]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew the day was coming. It's time to put down the headphones and the camera, and say goodbye to YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, trying to restart my muse for this series. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name and [YT/N] is your YouTube name! Enjoy!!

You had just finished editing a video series and sighed as you pushed back from your desk, closing your eyes and pinching the bridge of your nose. How long were you going to keep doing this, exactly? Hayley was six now - _six!_ The kid was in school, learning, making friends, doing all sorts of things that little kids did when they hopped on the bus in the morning and vanished for nine hours a day. And you? You were still doing YouTube. It was fun, yeah, but... you were losing interest in it. There were other things you wanted to do - you wanted to act, to sing, to write stories, and you couldn't do that with the majority of your day taken up by recording and editing and all sorts of other things.

You put your hand over your mouth as you watched the video upload. Another series finished and done, and no other games coming out even really piqued your interest in the slightest. You looked into the camera. You had to tell your fans. You had millions, and you'd always be there for them.. but you couldn't keep doing this. You were nearly thirty, for God's sake! It was time to step back and let the youngsters pick up where they had left off.

You sighed as you started the recording, looking down and rubbing the back of your head. This was going to be hard. You glanced up and into the camera, forcing on your best smile as you sat up.

"Hey guys!" you said with a smile. "[YT/N] here. So, I follow the tags on tumblr and all that and twitter and reddit and Facebook and I... I know you guys are constantly supporting me with your views and fanart and videos and I absolutely _love_ you guys for it... I've been doing this for... shit, ten years now!" you pursed your lips and ran your hand through your hair. You were going to cry, you just knew it. "And... I'm nearly thirty now, which... Jesus, that's... that's scary, haha. But, um... I didn't start this vlog to tell you guys that I'm getting old - you can see that yourselves, really."

You paused and drew in a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh as you held your gaze with the camera. Your eyes were watering. "Oh, God. I'm gonna cry, give me a moment." you looked away and wiped at your eyes, steeling yourself before looking back at the camera. "This is going to break your hearts, and I'm so... so sorry that I have to do this, but... I think... I feel it's time for me to step back from YouTube. It's been the biggest, best fucking ride of my life - without you guys, I wouldn't be married, I wouldn't have a great kid, a house, and all that. I know you guys call me your hero but really, all of you, you're my heroes. I just... point you guys in the direction I want to help out in, and you do it. You donate, you, you make fanart, you keep me going. Without you, I would've stopped doing this a long time ago."

You stopped again, clearing your throat and swallowing an uncomfortable lump. "But... everything has gotta come to an end. My career, if you can even call it that, as a gaming YouTuber is coming to a close. It was so fun and so wonderful and I cannot thank you guys enough. You've given me millions of subscribers and billions of views and it's been a privilege - every fucking moment has been... indescribable. I want to pursue other things - acting, singing, voice acting, heck, maybe even making my own video game! But, without you, none of this would be possible. I know a lot of you will be upset at this, but... I'll still attend cons, I'll still take pictures with you in the street, I'll still read e-mails and comments and hey, I'll definitely still stream! I may still post videos from time to time - keeping you updated on the Fischbach family life... but... it's time for old [Y/N] to concentrate on her family, cause Mark and I are thinking of having another little one besides the monster we currently have."

You stopped, wiping your eyes with your fingers. "Oh, man... this is... this is hard. I just want you to know that... I love all of you, and I hope... I hope I keep inspiring you. You can do _anything_ \- the only thing stopping you is yourself. I want you to start writing that book, finish that art, become the person you _know_ you can be! You have given me... the greatest ten fucking years of my life... and I am so, so sorry that I have to end this." you looked up and forced on your best smile. "And... I don't know when I'll see you... but... I hope that you keep on laughing, keep on smiling, and keep on being absolutely bloody wonderful."

You stopped the recording and burst into tears, rubbing at your eyes as you sobbed. The door to your office opened and Mark strode in, putting a hand on your arm.

"Hey, [Y/N], talk to me, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I... I decided to... retire from YouTube." you said shakily. Mark lifted you from your chair and hugged you tightly.

"Just now?" he asked. You nodded and pointed to the screen. "You already recorded your goodbye, huh?" he managed a rueful little smile. "Great minds must think alike... I've decided I'm retiring as well, [Y/N]."

"R-really?" you asked. Mark nodded.

"I want to do the things that I've always wanted, and... for once I want to concentrate on you and Hayley and our future. It's gonna get harder, juggling more than one kid and YouTube. I think I won't announce it for a while, though. Better to have you soften the blow than both of us retire on the same day, huh?" he asked. You nodded. "Come on... let's get you some coffee."


End file.
